Battlefield doctrines
Prerequisites: Commands a Squad, Non-Commissioned Officer Trooper with this feat allows select a doctrine that he or she wants to pursue. Each doctrine grants passive bonuses and special feats listed below categorized as Battlefield Command. Battlefield Doctrine Perks are divided in Tiers. With each Tier requiring different ranks. If there are multiple perks with same Tier category, you can only pick one of them, and the choice is permanent until you unlock next Tier, which grants you respec. * Tier A, Category:Basic ** Tier A0 (Corporal) ** Tier A1 (Sergeant) ** Tier A2 (Staff Sergeant) * Tier B, Category:Standard ** Tier B0 (Staff Sergeant) ** Tier B1 (Master Sergeant) ** Tier B2 (Sergeant Major) ** Tier B3 (Warrant Officer) * Tier C (2nd Lieutenant) * Tier D (Captain) * Tier E (Major) * Tier X0 (Lieutenant Colonel) * Tier X1 (Colonel) Defensive Doctrine Relying on fortifications, good concrete walls and sandbags, defensive doctrine squad can hold a place for extended periods of time. Elite Doctrine True strength relies on few, but elite individuals. This doctrine focuses on boosting their squad member's ability scores and numerical stats by huge margin. Tier A Perks Elite Doctrine has special passive where the squad size cannot exceed 4 members. Strict Screening (A0) Members of the squad gains +2 to ability score of their choice. Impossible Expectations (A0) Members of the squad gains +4 to ability score of their choice, but suffers -2 in one other ability score of same category (physical/mental). Honor and Blood (A1) Elite forces thrive to excel even against the odds. Whenever a member takes HP damage, all members gain stacking +1 bonus to attack and damage. This bonus caps to leader's level. Medal as Squad Badge (A1) Elite forces likes to rack up heroics, and bolster their morale. Each member that has been decorated grants +1 bonus to attack and damage passively. Veterans in the Field (A2) All current members of the squad immediately receives a promotion except for squad leader. For each NCO ranked troop you have in the squad, gain +1 bonus to HP, and any buffer the troop has. Camaraderie Forged by Fire (A2) You can use NCO feat on your own squad members as immediate action instead of free action, once per round. Tier B Perks Elites never die, They simply fade away. (B0) When a member is incapitated, if there is medic nearby, they may be evacuated out of the battlefield for free if the situation allows in complete safety. Knight's Cross Holders (B0) Will Save becomes strong save instead of weak save. Gain +2 to ability score in one of the mental scores. Silver Star Holders (B0) Receive +2 bonus to Fort and Ref saves. Gain 2 additional skill points per level. Elitism (B1) Elite squad can no longer add troops who's rank is below Specialist to the squad. All existing squad members are however, automatically promoted to Specialist rank. However, starting from Specialist, and every 3 ranks above it grants additional +1 bonus to saves and AC. Black Dragons (B2) Squad Members gain +1 ability score bonus to all stats in one category (Physical/Mental). Ranger Corps (B2) Squad Members gain +1 free feat point. Special Forces Support (B3) Every other squad that is presented with existence of Elite Squad receives a portion of their training in the free time, granting +1 damage bonus to all other squads in the field. Horde Doctrine A way to win a battle is through war of attrition. Being well supplied, maintaining offense beyond normal breaking point is the tactic of this squad. Assault Doctrine Best offense is best defense, best tactic, best strategy, best everything. Assault squad gives no quarters. This doctrine focuses on turning your infantry units into walking tanks. Tier A Perks Move Up! (A0) As free action, once per round, you grant move action to any member of your squad. Keep Moving! (A0) Every member of squad gains +10 ft movement speed. This bonus is only granted to Infantry. Dauntless (A1) As squad action, designate area within double movement range + grenade throw range of all squad members, when designated, your squad will charge up, everyone hurling a grenade (does not consume their Loadout grenade) to the position. All enemies within 15 ft radius of the point of assault is either stunned, pinned or dazed, depending on their respective save result. After assault, your squad is considered to be in cover even in open. Also, your squad becomes immune to suppression and pinning for 1d3 rounds. This action can be used once per resupply. Only Infantry units respond to this action. Improved Loadout - Assault (A1) Gain +3 armor regardless of Loadout. Gain 1 grenade slot. Brutal Conditioning (A2) After heavy drilling and strict training routine, your squad members gain +3 to HP. Dodging Techniques (A2) An alive assault trooper is good assault trooper. All squad members gain +1 to Dodge AC. Only applies to Infantry. Tier B Perks Elite Assault Infantry (B0) All Infantry gains Lightning Reflexes feat for free. Blitzkrieg (B0) As swift action to toggle on and off, Mechs, Vehicles move at double speed, fires twice instead of once, and Infantry sprints as move action to keep up. Activating this puts immense strain on your squad. Infantry receives 1d6 non-lethal damage per round this is active, and Mechs, Vehicles deals 1d4 damage to pilot's hp due to intense overheat. Combined Arms (B0) Mechs and vehicles provide AC bonus equal to its size category to infantries within reach. (+1/+3/+5) Infantries around mechs and vehicles provides bonus to attack, scaling upto +3, depending on how many infantries there are. Assault Loadouts (B1) Depending on the previous perks you picked, you gain respective Loadouts. If a unit can wear advanced Loadout, they can add (H) marked property of Loadout in this list and add it to their current loadout for free. # Stormtrooper - Basic (Elite Assault Infantry) Gains Infantry holster. * Gain 4 armor. * Gain 10 ft movement speed. * Gain Improved Stabilization, which allows unit to fire at any point of time while moving. (H) * Gain 2 grenade slots, and free grenade throw per round, as part of a charge. # Panzergrenadier - Basic (Blitzkrieg / Combined Arms) Gains basic Assault holster. * Gain 4 armor. * Gain ability to repair vehicles, mechs for 1d8. (H) * Gain Improved Stabilization, which allows unit to fire at any point of time while moving. * Gain 2 grenade slots, and free grenade throw per round, as part of a charge. Press the Advantage (B2) Every time the enemy gives ground (turn back, fall back away from front, etc), entire Assault Squad may move up as immediate action. Also, any enemies that escapes from cover to exposed area procs AoO from squad members. Shock and Awe (B2) When the Assault Squad first engages enemy, the squad leader rolls intimidate, using her highest ability score mod instead of CHA. If success, the enemy in the vicinity breaks, and must retreat. Does not work against psychologically dull creatures. Heroic Charge (B3) As part of any charge related action, grants squad +10 AC bonus against Overwatch, and DR 5/- for the duration of charge. Can be used level times a day. Tier C Perks Tactical Superiority Doctrine Always having an edge above an enemy in all regards is key to success in battlefield. This doctrine focuses on increasing squad's flexiblity and reaction speeds. Mechanized Doctrine Flesh is weak, heavy metal and large guns solves many problems, maybe add a missile or two in the mix. This doctrine focuses on operating mechs and vehicles. Indirect Fire Support Doctrine Why bother fighting the enemy fair and square with guns? Just blast them with heavy firepower. This doctrine focuses on shelling, shelling and more shelling.